


Tipping the Can

by ConcoctionsFromHell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Are you Undyne?, I am, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Papyrus is prepared, Papyrus-centric, She's not, Spoilers, You ready?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConcoctionsFromHell/pseuds/ConcoctionsFromHell
Summary: Papyrus has a plan. Flowey is indifferent if and only  if it does not hamper his own progress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was finished at 11:20pm on the 27th of March.

Today, Papyrus has decided to tip the can of beans, and see if it falls. To do this, Papyrus must first make a list.

Step One: Find Flowey. 

Normally Flowey alerts Papyrus of his shenanigans due to an old mishap neither will speak of. This run however, Flowey did not warn Papyrus of. So, Papyrus must now go through his daily routine while searching for Flowey. Papyrus has two minutes and 17 seconds until he needs to yell at Sans. Using his bond, Papyrus began searching for Flowey very carefully. Papyrus felt the strings of his friends tugging him. Even the old faded strings from past runs, from whom he has yet to meet in this run, tugs at his soul.

The strongest bond is with Flowey and currently, Papyrus cannot see Flowey's essence. Flowey is most likely in the flower garden in The King's throne room. Papyrus opens his eyes and continues to Sans' station. One minute and 13 seconds left to get there. He has enough time to catch his breath from the experience. 52 seconds left. Papyrus yells at Sans and stomps away. 

Step Two: Avoid all possible rememberers.

Flowey has drilled into Papyrus’ mind about those who remember and those who might. Papyrus never goes into The Lieutenant-Colonel Gerson’s shop nor into The Brigadier-General’s bar unless with an unknowing or a non-rememberer. Brigadier-General Grillby wouldn't dare to speak about resets while Sans or another Monster is nearby.

Entering a waterfall, Papyrus checks the bond again. Flowey is not far, he is resting by the abandoned statue. Opening his eyes and catching his breath, Papyrus makes his way to the Damning Whisperers. Papyrus glided through the flower patch, making certain to not touch a petal. Going to the shadowed corner, Papyrus found Flowey resting among the flowers. Crouching, Papyrus tugged lightly on Flowey’s petals.

Flowey shot down into the ground, and reappeared, not a moment later, behind Papyrus. Flowey's bullets were up in the air, ready to strike. The bullets dissipated when Flowey noticed it was just Papyrus.

Flowey angerly whispered, “Papyrus you fucking jerk, I could've attacked you!”

Papyrus chuckled darkly, “We have tested and extended my pain tolerance. Your attacks would not even bruise me.” The Damning Whisperers echoed my last statement. Flowey frowned and burrowed out of the flower patch. I followed him until we were behind the waterfall with the raggedy dance skirt. 

Step Three: Make the Question seem beneficial to Flowey's goal.

I took a deep breath, “I want to tell Undyne and observe her reactions so we can properly plan to use her against The Future Human.”

Flowey sneered at me, “I already have suspicions about her being a knower. If she is, her mental health is on you. I will not lose my progress with her idiotic and suicidal lover.” I nodded my consent. “Permission granted, and if I lose Alphys, you _**will**_ lose a bone.” I left and headed home.

  
Step Four: Prepare for the Denial.

I grabbed my journal and The Photo Albums. The Photo Albums contains pictures from nearly all the resets. There was a picture of Undyne and Alphys' wedding. Papyrus knows Sans' schedule, so he does not worry about him. Sans would be in Brigadier-General Grillby's bar all night and won't return until late in the morning.

I called Undyne and told her to be ready for a surprise sleepover. I arrived at her house, the smell of Chamomile Tea soothing my senses.


End file.
